Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 11
Meanwhile... Matthew) *Slaps Mike* I’M BATMAN! Mike) *Slaps Matthew* I’M BATMAN! Matthew) *Slaps Mike’s arm* I’M BATMAN! Mike) *Slaps Matthew’s arm* NO, I’M BATMAN! Matthew) I AM! Mike) I AM! Matthew) YOU’RE NOT! Mike) I’M JOKER, OKAY! Matthew) O_O *Slaps spit out of Mike’s mouth* Nathan) I’M TWO-FACE...MWAHAHAHAHA! Jor) I’M CLAYFACE...THAT MEANS I’M ALSO BATMAN! >:D Tayl) Well, I’m Batgirl! Megan) NO! I want to be Batgirl! *Kicks Tayl’s shin* Matthew) …*Slaps Megan’s arm* Tayl is Batgirl! Megan) Oh alright, I’ll be Catwoman then! Matthew) Nah, you can be Poison Ivy. Jor) Since I’m Clayface, that means I can be any Batman character I want to be. *Trollface* Mike) JOKER GOONS, ATTACK! *Throws Lionex at Jor* Lionex) *Comes out of ball form* TASTE MY LAUGHING FURY! *Tickles Jor* Jor) AHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT, AHAHAHAHAHA! Mike) ...OTHER JOKER GOONS, ATTACK! (Crickets start chirping, as the area remains silent.) Matthew) *In Batman’s voice* Where’s your lackeys now, eh, Joker? Mike) LOOK PEOPLE! *Points* (Everyone present looks into the direction that Mike was pointing, revealing six people who are walking around aimlessly.) Michael) Hi? Matthew) I’m Batman! Matt) I’M BATMAN! Michael) I’M MICHAEL! Mike) :O I’M MICHAEL! Jorge) I’M JORGE! Jor) *Legasp* I’M JORGE! Nate) I’M NATHAN! Nathan) NEVER! I’M NATHAN! YOU’RE THE ONE WITH THE SHORTENED NAME! Taylor) At least I’m the only Taylor here. Tayl) Woah woah hey! My full name’s Taylor! Taylor) I’M TAYLOR! Tayl) LIES! I’M TAYLOR! (While all of the kids with the same names fight, Megan and Fabia just watch from the sidelines, dumbfounded.) Michael) YOU’RE MIKE! Mike) I’M JOKER! Michael) Good, I’m Michael then... Mike) D: Michael) So there we have it. Mike) OLD MAN! *Points towards the Old Man* Older Man) Why hello...I got to get going now, sonnies. *Walks off* (Jorge and Jor roll into the Old Man, knocking him over.) Jorge) I’M CLAYFACE! Jor) NO! I’M CLAYFACE! Old Man) Get off of me, you little whippersnappers! *Pokes at Jorge and Jor with his cane* (The Old Man smacks both Jorge and Jor with his cane, leaving giant red bumps on their heads.) Jorge) CLAYFACE CAN NEVER BE HU-OUCH! *Rubs his head* Jor) THAT’S RIGHT! CLAYFACE IS INVINCI-OUCH! *Rubs his head* Old Man) *Wipes himself off of any dirt* Never have I met such disrespectful children... *Walks away* Matthew) It doesn’t matter who Clayface is as long as I can attack you both! :D Jorge & Jor) O_O Matthew) CLAYFACE!!!-es... *Tackles Jorge & Jor* Michael) So... Any idea where we are? Mike) Don’t look at me. I have no clue. Michael) Wait a second... O,O ARE YOU MY CLONE?!? Mike) No! You’re my clone! Michael) No! You’re my- Fabia) *Gets in between Michael and Mike and pushes them away from each other* Break it up, you two. Michael) So let me get this straight... We both have the same name, we both share a birthday, we both look exactly like each other, and more? Mike) Apparently. Michael) I must be dreaming. *Smacks self* Nope. I’m not. Matthew) YOU’RE ALIENS! Mike) Well that much is true for me- Matthew) *Whispering* Shut up! We don’t want to scare them! Michael) So is she! *Points at Fabia* Fabia) *Facepalm* Matthew) *Whispering* Never mind. ---- Every villain, but Marcus, is sitting around a table, listening to Rausen speak about their alliance... Rausen) And none of us are weak, Wolf, do you got that? Wolf) *Sarcasm* Sure I do. Rausen) We will work together, Wolf, understand? Wolf) *Sarcasm* Sure, stop singling me out before you're not smoke! Demenatic Wolfie) *Opens up* I will gladly wipe Rausen from the face of the Earth! Rausen) We’ll destroy you, if you even try. Drake, you agree? Drake) Hmph, don’t use your victory against me as a threat towards the others gathered here. Rausen) *Sadistically laughs* Laughter is a sign of enjoyment. Our face off was nothing less than *Laughs again, then suddenly stops* Laughable. Drake) If my fellow Dragon Emperors and I had used our full powers, we would have easily killed you within mere seconds. Rausen) Tisk, tisk, tisk...No one has ever learned that I may not die. I will never be killed and neither will we all. Drake, you lost, face the fact that you couldn’t get it done, but your power is what we need. It’s what makes your...No, our Dragon Emperors strong. Tobias) *Snickers* Hehehehe HEY! I don’t belong to you now, Smokie Boy! Pierce) And I only act upon my Lord Drake’s orders. Axel) *Smashes his fist on the table* Since when can you call the shots?! Drake is our leader, and that means we don’t listen to you! Rausen) HAHAHAHA! Really? Wolf, no offense, but your groundwork for not working with me is pathetic. You...Everyone here should- Wolf) Except pathetic Marcus. Rausen) Okay; know they will listen to us. Right, Mizuruto? Mizuruto) *Filing her nails, not paying attention* Uhhh yeah sure right! Rausen) Good because if y- Wallow, leave Matthias alone, no bite bites, baby. Wallow) *Glares at Rausen* WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, BLOOD BAIT?! Rausen) I’m bloodless, Willow-pire. Josef) *Shakes his head violently* I don’t get all of this sarcasm! It’s melting my brain! DX Matthias) No sarcasm, Rausen get to your point right now! OR...I CAN- Rausen) You cannot destroy or kill me. Matthias) I can...uh...LEAVE! Rausen) Forbidden without our permission. Malice) Then we will simply seal you away permanently, if it comes down to that! Rausen) We escape. Blue) Hey bozo! Why do you keep referring to yourself in first-person?! Rausen) We don’t simply tell you, we simply work together...It’s for the cause of saving this planet and ridding it of our enemies... Spencer) This is getting to be utterly annoying. .-. Clyde) I don’t know, but I think I may actually like this guy! He’s cruel, sadistic, and completely evil, just like me! >:D Rausen) You can see through our smoke, Clyde. Nice job, now go find your room. Clyde) I will only go find my room...if you supply me with an enormous laboratory for my experiments! Rausen) A lab you want, we have a lab, but you must stay. You leave, you die. At least, until we let everyone know something...*Sadistically laughs* Marcus) *Walks back into the room after waking up* What is it you have to tell us now?! Rausen) You’re feeling better after that crash, Marcus? You’re feeling better?! We just added some poisonous smoke to you. Marcus) WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! *Transforms into Cherror and pounces on Rausen* Rausen) *Disperses and appears on the other side of the table* Easy fella, easy. We added nothing, just...I’ve decided to put each of you guys in a test against another fellow ally. Marcus, you’ll face Wolf...We’ll make this into a special tournament to see who’s the order here, while I’m gone. Matthias) Boring, think I’ll sit out. Rausen) *Suddenly very serious* Sit out? We don’t “sit out”. You don’t comply with my orders, then I’ll make you with my smoke touching your brain. I will control you then on and you will comply. We are the master here and you all are lackeys. If I want to be cruel, I will finish you off. Wolf) You said we were all equals. Rausen) We are. Wolf) Why do we need a leader and I co-leader? Rausen) Because you are my lackey, Pathetic Wolf. *Serious again* You just put your life on the line for that comment. Cherror) HAHA! *Turns back to Marcus* Rausen) *Chuckles* Death is coming. *Sadistically laughs* Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 12 '' Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 11 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Bakugan Galaxy Category:Bakugan: Fight for All Category:Night's Evil Category:Rausen Category:Wolf Category:Demenatic Wolfie Category:R-Evolutions Category:Bakugan Heroes: Dark Destiny Category:Blueking4ever Category:Humagons: Marcus Category:Gane Over Category:Matthias Category:Wolf's Story